Zephyr's Skills
Battle Skills Aegis This technique is activated at random and the activation rate is the Skill Stat that Zephyr has. The skill halves the Defence and Resistance of the enemy and triples his Strength, almost always killing the enemy. The effect is lesser when there are Boss Fights. Mark of Lumiere Activates whenever Zephyr uses a more advanced technique. Grants him boosts in all stats, especially Speed and Strength. As time passes and the more he gets hit, the more his stats will increase. Morale When Paired Up with any character, he boosts their highest stat and lowest stat. This is activated at all times. At random, when Paired Up with any character with High Affinity, they can attack at the same time, doing twice the damage and can deal far more critical hits. Combo Chain This builds up as Zephyr gains more and more levels. Combo Chain is activated at all times, and when different attacks are activated at the right time, he can combine them and deal far more damage and these combos can be chained with his regular attacks. Omnislash The activation rate is Zephyr's Skill stat number. When triggered, Zephyr spins his sword above his head and it takes shape of a giant cleaver and glows electric blue. He strikes and she blocks again. Suddenly, blue lights appear and surround enemy in a circle. Zephyr disappears in a flash of blue and purple light and reappears into one of the lights and makes a slash. He speeds up and does the same thing repeatedly in an omnislash, tossing his sword up to the lights everytime. He does it so fast, that the enemy gets trapped and cannot move. Ultimate Move: Eternal Tempest The Ultimate Move will be available in a separate Gauge for Zephyr. Once activated, he will use his strongest wind attacks and combine them to create X's and tempests to form a large cyclone that will burst into the air and form a giant wind blade. Combined Ultimate Move Final Judgement- Can only be unlocked after Skye has highest affinity with Zephyr. To activate, the ultimate move gauge must be full and the Player presses "L" and "R" activated... Skye: Zephyr! Zephyr: Right behind you! elemental wheel spins behind Skye as her hands are put together and closes her eyes. She leaps up into the Air and Punches the enemy, slamming her fist onto the ground, creating a massive earthquake. The elemental wheel moves and spins around the enemy, making it float back up, and all the elements are shooting at it. Skye: Your turn! Zephyr: Alright! Got it! throws his sword into the air and it replicates into dozens of them, they circle around the enemy still in the air. He leaps up, and while glowing a purplish blue, can latch onto the swords, one by one, back and forth, managing to hit the enemy every time as he's swinging and gliding around. Zephyr lands back on the ground, with the original sword with him, the replicated ones still there. The elemental wheel and the swords combine together. and Zeph nod at each other. On either side of the enemy, they jump up into the air and grab their sword. Skye is glowing black while Zephyr is glowing white, they slam their swords together, straight through the enemy, and everything explodes. They land back on the ground, walking away from the explosions. They high five each other. Fire Heat Wave- His blade will be engulfed in flames as it grows. His arm is over his shoulder as he charges it and swings it horizontally. A vacuum wave shoots out of the blade and a few seconds after the wave is released, it turns into flames of fire, forming a wave. The fire waves that appear slightly resemble a dragon's head. Scattering Shot- A meteror fireball forms at the point of Zephyr's sword. He throws the fireball by pointing the sword at the opponent, and the fireball shoots out. It shoots out as one ball, but separates into multiple ones that connect with a few lines of fire and spin around and wrap around the enemy, engulfing it in flames. Explosion- Twirling his blade around, flames start to form and creates a spherical shaped flame that is released up into the air like a comet. It shoots up into the air and explodes, creating a huge red and orange explosion and creates a circle with rings around it that spiral around each other. Meteror Storm- He lunges at the enemy and slashes his blade that turns red and orange as vacuum waves shoot out of it and he slashes faster and faster. The slashes that turned into vaccuum waves start to come together and it absorbs fire waves that randomly appear around the enemy and later storms of fire appear and strike at the enemy. He jumps into the air, and while upside down, points the blade at them and fire bullets shoot right out. Water Raining Sword- He runs towards the enemy and vertically slices his blade at the enemy, sending it to the air as he leaps up. Water appears above him and powerful gushes of pressured water rain down on the enemy and crash it to the ground. Azure Blast- A blue spiral appears around Zephyr and he goes towards the enemy and cuts it down twice with two oblique lines that form an "X". Water appears in the X and the water is heavily pressured and pushes the enemy far away and sends it flying. Blue geyser start to rush out, and appear in small blue circles around the battle field, launching the enemy even further into the air with each hit. Wave of Destruction- A vortex of water appears from Zephyr as he puts his hands together. Water needles shoot out from his sword, cancelling the victim's attack. The water vortex surrounds the enemy and traps it, while the water needles consistantly shoot out at the enemy and the enemy dissolves into a wave of water that appears soon after. Earth Terra Storm- He puts the hilt of his blade underneath his right hand and huge pillars of the earth appear from underground and repeatedly shoot out at the enemy and send it flying. The pillars form into stalagmites and explode soon after, after he hits them with his sword. More and more round pillars appear from all directions and he jumps from pillar to pillar, doing many backflips and front flips, and landing a strike with each flip. Land Master (One of the most powerful)- After putting his hands together, the Mark of Lumiere appears in Zephyr's eyes. And he summons a clay shaped Bahamut made of stone and earth. He rides on top of the Bahamut and it strikes at every angle followed by many blasts of earth and stone that circle around Bahamut and strikes any fiend. Ground Dancer- A huge pillar created by Zephyr's aura appears when he slashes the air that creates a wave that creates it. The pillar flows around the area and captures the enemy and throws it to the ground. After doing so, it dives underground, sending the enemy with it and buries it down into the ground, creating a huge crevasse. Wind Raging Tempest- The whole area turns a dark green and as he jumps up into the air, he disappears into bright green half-ringed slashes that intersect each other and the ringed slashes form a circle and swirl around like a tempest. Cyclone Shield- Huge raging cyclone appears in front of Zephyr and the Player can control the cyclone any way they want it to be controlled. Zephyr will go inside the cyclone and float up into the air and will be able to unleash more and more. Vert Blast- Using his sword as something of a fan, he whips it around and it unleashes huge gusts of wind that send the enemy into the air and more shoot out as oblique lines. Pointing the sword at the enemy, wind shoots straight out at it. Rising Tornado- Raising his sword up into the air, a huge gust of wind appears around him. More winds follow suit, and form a tornado. The tornado surrounds Zeph and he jumps up into the air, tornado following suit. The winds rush all around the area, jumping from place to place and hitting the enemy from all directions. Finally, it sends the fiend to the middle of the area and it somehow grabs onto the fiend and crashes to the ground, taking the fiend with it. Eagle Dive- Jumping up into the air and doing a backflip, he dives towards the enemy while huge thrusts of the wind appear and wave around him. As he charges through the enemy, the huge thrusts of wind strike it as well and soon, an eagle made of wind appears and is summoned near him. He rides on top of the eagle and it maws through with no mercy. Binding Bane- The wind is gushing like madness around him. He disappears into thin air, but the wind is still gushing, cancelling the opponent's attack. He appears behind the opponent, sends it flying, and disappears again. He continues to disappear and reappear with the gushing wind and rapid speed, faster than the naked eye can see, and he finally appears without the speed soon after and grabs the enemy. Zeph throws it to the ground, and it crashes through it. Ice Freeze Lancer- He throws his sword, which turns into Ice that is powered by a light blue aura. The sword turns into and lance and as it strikes deep, straight through the enemy, it rapidly impales it multiple times and Ice appears and crushes it. Snow Dancer- After striking with his blade once, it summons an icicle that appears in front of him. A light blue dust appears and surrounds the enemy in a mist and it causes the victim to not be able to see clearly, which makes it possible for the victim to miss. The Icicle dissolves into white blasts of Ice that blizzard around the enemy. It freezes the enemy, and Zephyr dashes over to it, and runs his sword through the Ice, and everything shatters. Tiger Blade- He jumps up into the air and slices down on the victim vertically and ice crystals shoot out but disappear soon after. He puts his sword over his shoulder and as he strikes again, a tiger shaped ice crystal appears and it roars, blasting the enemy into the abyss. Icicle Lancer- Extending his sword into a lance once again, he grabs the middle of it and each end point of the lance is a small icicle. He twirls the lance around vertically and icicles burst out of nowhere, cancelling any attack the victim has and freezes it. Thunder Striking Storm- He runs his sword through the enemy, and strikes and bolts of lightning appear and paralyze the enemy with no mercy. As the small bolts and strikes are distracting it, a huge crashing ray of lightning appears from the skies and sends it flying. It has a chance of paralyzing it and disabling the enemy. Thunder Blade- He throws his blade of thunder into the air, jumps up and catches it. As he catches it, he does a backflip and slashes the enemy backwards with the electricity and sends it to the ground, and creates a land of lightning that shocks the ground and the enemy itself. His swords multiply and surround the enemy in a circle and electric currents appear and this creates layers of a cylindrical shaped aura with blasts appearing out of nowhere. Raijun's Beast- Zeph makes a hand motion and an electric current shoots up into the air. The entire air is filled with electricity and a large Valkyrie appears in front of Zephyr, make of lightning. Zephyr rides on top of the valkyrie and as it flies into the air, beams and bolts are shot everywhere at the enemy. Static Shock- As he takes out his blade, he dives it down into the ground that is charged with electricity. A crack n the ground appears, and the electricity is infused inside the cracks. Huge bolts and crashes of lightning appear from under the cracks and into the air and send the enemy flying. Steel Full Moon Bind- A silvery grey type of spiral appears from Zephyr's sword and traps the enemy. The spiral gets larger and thicker and later explodes into nothingness. Afterwards, he points his blade at the enemy, and silver bullets start to shoot out of it. Crescent Strike- He swipes the air, and a silver vaccuum wave of steel shaped like a crescent appears and sends the enemy flying into the air and relentlessly strikes in all directions. They form together into many pillars of steel, and Zephyr goes around the battle field, slashing all the pillars, causing them to collapse onto the enemy. Moonlight Havoc (One of the most powerful) As the area fades to darkness and Zephyr appears to be standing in front of a sky, a moon appears. Notably, the Mark is in his eyes. He withdraws his sword from his sheath. The moon is still visible as he utilizes his attacks and blue rays are forming as he dashes towards the enemy and slashes it, and the blue rays appear whenever he does so. He does this many times, in multiples of 2, to create many X's. After doing so, the screen turns white, and he turns into a shadow while the moon turns dark. A black line appears across the screen as he dashes across it and he buries his sword into the ground and the entire skies are surrounded by exploded stone. Moon Glare- A silver beam is shot from his blade, and an asterism appears from it and they all swirl around each other. A bit of moonlight is shown and once the moonlight appears, the asterisms dissolve into nothingness and explode. Darkness Demonic Thrust- He vertically slices upwards with his sword, and a black demon appears and sweeps the enemy up into the air. He follows the enemy wherever it lands, and he and the demon attack at all directions. Eternal Abyss- A purplish black demonic fire appears in a circle around him. He unleashes a black wave and he jumps up in the air, disappears and appears with a slash on the enemy with the same fire. A few more slashes appear and the screen cracks. Roaring Havoc- He slices downwards, then runs his blade through the enemy and lands on the other side of it. Afterwards, he hits it on the other side and sends it flying as he spirals around the enemy, with a slash upwards again and finally ending with a dark beast appearing and crushing it underground. Ominous Wind- Twirling his sword around, many orbs of darkness appear before him and form a circle. The circle spins around and creates some type of pattern and is released everywhere, and a dark wind appears and sweeps the enemy away. Light Light Spear- A huge, thick light shoots out of Zephyr's weapon. Many more lights appear, but thinner and rapidly shoot out like bullets. His sword extends into a huge light spear and he glides towards the enemy and rushes it straight through and all the bullets and everything crash and explode and he throws the light spear which sends the enemy flying. Photon- He swings his sword and a huge white ball of light appears. It goes towards the enemy and envelops it in the light and it explodes. Radiance- Gales and crescents of light are thrown at the enemy, and Zephyr appears right behind the enemy and stabs it. The light appears into his sword and the whole screen lights up. He disappears in ripples of light that form meterors and constellations and speeds straight through all enemies on the battlefield. Dawn Light- (One of most powerful) The Mark appears in his eyes. As he jumps up into the air and runs his blade through the ground, the sword turns white and the light creates a huge wave that shoots through the ground, creating a crevasse and causing rock and the earth to shoot up in the process and he spins his sword around and another ripple of light passes through the chaos and directly stabs the enemy.